Christmas
by EVAN AAML
Summary: Ash and the gang go to Pallet Town to celebrate Christmas. There, they meet with old friends and a mysterious kid. Merry Christmas! AAML
1. Dec 23 Arrival

So here is my Christmas story, now mind you, I know this is late, like all of my holiday fics, so please forgive me. Now this one is my best holiday one yet, and it 's filled with...magic.

-EVAN AAML

''We join our heroes yet on another exciting adventure. But right now, the're all sleeping, but what is wrong with Ash?''

''Where am I?'', Ash asked. He is alone in a forest in a snowstorm. He doesn't know how he got there, nor what's happening. ''Is anyone there?'', he asked aloud. Suddenly, someone appears. ''Ash...your almost there...'', the mysteroius voice said. Ash then notticed a shadow in the storm. ''Who are you?'', Ash asked. The figure responded. ''You will find out...in time...Christmas time, and by then...you must show your true self'', the mysteroius voice said. ''How. why?'', Ash asked. ''Don't worry, I will help you, but as to why...you should answer that yourself'', the figure said. The wind grew worse and the figure disappeared. ''Wait!''. Ash yelled. The storm grew more fierce and suddenly...''Aww!'', Ash yelled. He suddenly woke up, bolting upright, his head covered in beads of sweat.

''It was that dream again...with the figure and the snowstorm...but what does it all mean?'', Ash asked himself. He then heard a voice, but not the mysterious voice, the voice of a girl. ''Ash...are you OK?'', the voice asked concerned. It was Misty, Ash's close friend and travel partner. ''Yeah, I'm fine...did I wake you?'', Ash asked. Misty then got out of her bottom bunk on the other side of the room and walked over to Ash's bottom bunk. On top of Ash's bed was Brock, another friend of Ash's, sleeping deeply. ''Well I was sort of awake, then I heard you yell and when I looked at you, you were sweating and panting heavily'', Misty said. ''Oh sorry. It was just a dream'', Ash said. Misty then sat at the end of Ash's bed and looked at him. ''If you want...we can talk about it, I have time'', Misty said. Ash shook his head. ''No, I'm fine. You need your sleep anyway, tommorrow is a busy day'', Ash said. Misty then nodded and sat up. She walked over to her bed. ''Are you sure?'', Misty asked as she climbed into bed. ''Yes'', Ash said. Misty then yawned.''OK, good night'', Misty said. ''Good night'', Ash said. He layed in bed for a bit thinking, but soon felt his eyes get droopy as he fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone was up and ready to go. As Ash looked out the glass doors, he thought of what's happened so far. Ash, Brock, May, and Max had temporairly stopped their journey to celebrate Christmas. On their way to Pallet Town, Ash and Brock picked up Misty to bring her with them. Brock's family went on vacation for Christmas and Misty's sisters were still traveling around the world. So Misty closed down the gym and went with them...for old times sake. The day before, they stopped at a Pokemon Center in the woods for the night. Now that it was morning, they were ready to leave. Pikachu then jumped on Ash's shoulder, ending his thought. ''Well, you guys ready?'', Ash asked. ''Yeah Ash, we're ready'', Brock said. ''Then onward to Pallet Town!'', Ash said. They then left the Pokemon Center.

They traveled for a few hours, taking breaks where ever possible due to the winter. They also notticed the beauty of the glistnening snow on the ground and trees. This was a truly remarkable sight. After a little more traveling, they reached Pallet Town...and just in time for Breakfast! ''There it is! What a beautiful sight!'', Ash said. Everyone nodded. ''We better hurry...Togepi is getting cold, ( in this story, it never left )'', Misty said showing them her chattering baby. ''Right, let's get going'', Ash said. They then made their way through the town and to Ash's house. The house was decorated nicely with lights all around. Through the window, they could see a naked Christmas tree. ''The tree isn't decorated'', Ash stated. ''Maybe she left it for us to do after you told her we were coming'', Misty Brock said. Ash nodded. They then walked up and knocked on the door. Soon, it opened and Mrs.Ketchum appeared.

''Oh your here!'', Mrs.Ketchum said cheerfully. She then hugged everyone and took Pikachu and Togepi into her arms. ''I left the tree up for you guys to decorate!'', she said.''And Misty, I'm glad you could make it, Ash told me that Brock and him were going to get you'', she continued. ''Thanks Mrs.Ketchum, I'm glad to be here!'', Misty replied. She then had everyone enter the house. They took off their shoes and put on slippers as they walked in. They looked around the decroated house and after seeing all of the neat decorations, notticed someone drinking tea on the couch.

''Who's that mom?'', Ash asked. ''Oh, he's just someone passing by, last night, he came to the door step and asked if he could stay for the night, he looked like he needed a place to stay for Christmas, so I let him'', Mrs.Ketchum answered. The person on the couch then placed his glass down on the small table in front of him and looked at the gang, stainding up as he did. ''Why hello, you can call me Evan'', the kid said, ( Yes, he is me ). Everyone said hello back, except for Ash, who looked shocked. ''It's you...from...from the dreams!'', Ash said surprised.

''Dreams? What are you talking about?'', Brock asked. ''Oh wait, do you mean the dreams you've been having lately?'', Misty asked. Ash nodded. ''Yeah, he sounds like just like him, and I swear I got a glimpse of him the last time and it looked like him'', Ash said. Mrs.Ketchum wasn't sure what they were talking about, but felt it best not to interfear. The kid who said his name was Evan looked confused as well. ''I'm afraid I have no idea what he's talking about'', Evan said. ''Ash, are you sure that's the same person?'', Misty asked. ''I'm sure of it...well at least I think I am'', Ash said. Evan then walked up to them.

''Well it is quite possible, they say dreams are like portals, they can unlock memories and can also hold many things that can cause de-ja-vu, or possibly even cause many more things mysterious'', Evan said. Everyone in the room looked at him slightly shocked. ''What? I may look poor, but I was well educated'', he said. This was true, he wore slightly torn pants and a shirt with a dark green, beat up jacket. He also had on a dirty hat, though the clothes seemed to be cleaner then they should have been, most likely due to Mrs.Ketchum and her hospitality. Though what surprised Ash and the gang the most was that he was their age, 12-14 years of age. Mrs.Ketchum then tried to start another conversation.

''Well now enough of that, come on now kids, you have a tree to decorate!'', Mrs.Ketchum said. Misty, Brock, and the two Pokemon agreed and walked with Mrs.Ketchum to the tree. Ash started to follow, but stopped next to Evan. ''I don't know if your the guy or not, but I'm keeping an eye on you, even if the guy in the dream said he'd help me with whatever he wanted me to do'', Ash whispered to Evan. ''Well, this is your house and I shall not argue to your decision, now you should hurry and decorate, it looks like the girl is doing your job'', Evan answered. Ash then notticed Misty and ran to her and the others. As he did this, Evan smirked to himself. For the next hour, everyone, ( but Evan ), decorated the tree. After awhile, the only thing left to hang up was the star. Mrs.Ketchum decided to vote on it. As soon as she said this, Ash voted for Misty. Everyone was slightly surprised, particurily Misty, but everyone else voted for Evan, who sat on the couch to watch them. Ash wasn't disappointed that they voted for Evan, but hoped that he would let Misty do it instead. Evan looked surprised, and then looked at Ash, he then smirked and answered.

''What!? Oh no, I couldn't, I'm not a part of your family, I think we should let the eager, soon to be Pokemon Master choose'', Evan said. Everyone smiled, but then Ash thought of something. ''Wait, how did you know I wanted to be a Pokemon Master? I never told you'', Ash said. Everyone took this into consideration and agreed. ''I could just tell, your a trainer and by the looks of your Pikachu, a good one. It was a guess'', Evan said. Ash didn't full heartidly believe him, but disregarded it.

He then let Misty put up the star. As she put up the star, smiling with glee, Ash watched her, and a feeling of happiness warmed him. He felt like something he never felt before, not since he first met Misty. He slightly blushed. Misty took noice to Ash looking at her like that and also blushed. Brock didn't know this since he was having Misty staind on his shoulders to put the star on and he was struggling not to let her fall, ( it was a tall tree). Mrs.Ketchum notticed however and smiled to herself. Evan also notticed as Pikachu and Togepi sat next to him. He smiled and mumbled something. He then looked outside. Pikachu and Togepi did the same, as they notticed it started to snow. But not just any snow, a beautiful snow that almost seemed...magical.

After they decorated the tree, Mrs.Ketchum, with help from Brock, made lunch. They made sandwiches, rice balls, and hot coa-coa with tea. After lunch, ( which ended fast due to Ash's apetite ), Ash and the gang went outside to play in the snow. They asked Evan to join them and after a few declines, he finally agreed to go. So they all went out. First, they all made a snowman, then some snow angels, and after Misty hit Ash in the face with a snowball and giggled about it, a snowball fight. During the snowball fight, Ash threw a snowball at Evan to get him involved.

''Hiyaa!'', Ash yelled as he threw the snowball. Evan heard the yell and turned to look. As he saw the snowball flying towards him, he tried to step out of the way of it's path. However, he was too slow and the snowball hit his hand...but as Ash contiued to watch, he notticed that the snowball seemed to go through his hand. ''What...'', Ash said to himself. Evan then picked up a snowball and threw it at Ash. The snowball flew towards his face and he paniced. Evan then put his hand behind his back. Pikachu and Togepi then notticed him flick his wrist and then the snowball turned to powder snow and splattered all over Ash's face before impact.

After this happened, Brock and Misty laughed at Ash as he whipped away the snow. He soon forgot about the snowball and Evan's hand, thinking it was just his imagination. Evan then suggested to go inside as the sun was going down. So they agreed and entered the house. By this time, Mrs.Ketchum had already made diner for the kids and Pokemon. After they ate, it was dark out and everyone prepared for bed. Evan however, did not.

''Well, I think it's about time I left'', Evan said. He then stood up and prepared to walk out the door. ''Wait deary, do you have a place to go?'', Mrs.Ketchum asked. ''No, but I can't trouble you all any more, besides, you guys will need more space to sleep'', Evan said. Ash, Misty, and Brock then stepped forward. ''Oh no, you can't go because of that, if it makes it easier, I'll sleep with Ash'', Misty said. She immediatly realized her mistake of a slipup and covered her mouth, blushing madly. ''What!'', Ash yelled in shock. Mrs.Ketchum, realizing Misty's misunderstainding, giggled. ''My, my, Ash has a girl who wants to sleep with him already'', Mrs.Ketchum said. ''It's OK deary, we know what you ment'', she said to comfort the embarrased girl.

''Well, Misty couldn't wait to give an excuse!'', Brock said slyly. To save her the trouble, Ash was the one to hit Brock in the head with the mallet instead of Misty. To change the subject, ( for Ash and Misty's sake ), Evan opened the door. ''Thank you for the offer, but I simply couldn't'', Evan said. As he was about to leave, he felt something tugging on his pants . When he looked down, he saw Pikachu and Togepi, each pulling on a pant leg. ''Well it seems even the Pokemon don't want you to leave'', Mrs.Ketchum said. Evan then looked back down to the Pokemon. ''Your serious about this aren't you'', Evan said. ''Pikachu, chu pika'', Pikachu said. ''Toge Toge Prii'', Togepi said. ''You see, you going to disappoint alot of people and Pokemon if you leave'', Ash said. Evan then smirked.

''Alright...I'll stay'', Evan said. He then closed the door. ''Of coarse, their's still the problem with places to sleep'', he said afterwards. ''Don't worry about that, Misty already volunteered to sleep with Ash!'', Brock said jokingly. Everyone then laughed as Misty and Ash blushed. Evan then looked outside. ''Well this is going to be one magical Christmas'', Evan whispered to himself.

After a few hours, it was time for bed. Mrs.Ketchum had her bed, Brock slept in a spare room, and the Pokemon were with their trainers. Of coarse, Ash and Misty had no choice but to sleep together because Evan got the couch, ( they only slept together you perverts ). As they got ready for bed, Ash and Misty talked. ''You better not think of doing anything tonight Ash!'', Misty warned. Ash sighed. ''Yes Misty, I heard you for the tenth time!'', Ash said. Misty then threw a pillow at Ash's face as a joke due to his tone. She then looked around the room. ''Where's Pikachu and Togepi?'', Misty asked. Ash then looked around the room, realizing they weren't there.

''Oh don't worry, the're probably downstairs, eating or talking to Evan'', Ash said. Ash then notticed Misty's face. He admired it, but realized that it looked worried. Ash then sat up and put a hand on her shoulder. ''Trust me, the're alright'', Ash said sincerely. Misty then smiled. ''Thanks Ash'', Misty said. Ash nodded. Ash then let Misty get into bed. Since they were short on blankets, probably due to Evan and Brock, they slept in their clothes. When they were in, Ash turned off the light. ''Good night Misty'', Ash said quietly. But Ash heard a quiet sigh, she was asleep. Though she fell asleep soon, Ash stayed up for another hour. When he was about to fall asleep, he heard shivering. He turned and notticed Misty, shivering repeatidly. He immediatly took off his hoodie, ( or jacket, not sure what his Hoenn atire is exactly, it looks like a hoodie ), and placed it over Misty. She immediatly stopped shivering and smiled. Ash then smiled and, with his good deed done, fell asleep. However, Misty then woke up. She notticed the hoodie and looked at Ash's sleeping form, hoodie less. Misty smiled and, carefully as she could, put her arms around Ash's body. Though she did it for warmth for him, she felt it...pleasing. She then smiled and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Togepi were downstairs. They went downstairs to talk to Evan, but could not find him. After searching, they were about to go upstairs, when they looked out the backdoor window in the Kitchen and notticed Evan watching the snowfall. They then walked outside and sat next to Evan. ''Why hello you two, shouldn't you be asleep?'', Evan asked. ''Pika'', Pikachu said putting his hand behind his head. ''Toge'', Togepi said happily. They then continued to stare at the snowfall for a few minutes before Evan spoke. ''You guys know who I am don't you'', Evan said. Both of the Pokemon looked at him and nodded. ''I figured, I notticed that all Pokemon have the ability to tell me apart from other people. I guess it's a good thing to know in case I need your help, you-know-who must have figured that as well, a trusting thing'', Evan said. He then put his hands together, ( like a ball, his hands are the skin, and their is space inside ), and a glow appeared. He then opened his hands and a beautiful Christmas star appeared. ''Well, it's about time, best get ready to help you-know-who'', Evan said.

What is Evan really, will everyone's Christmas go as planned, will Ash and Misty get together? Find out on the next chapter!

I sound like the narator don't I? -EVAN AAML


	2. Dec 24 The perfect gift

Alright, here is my next chapter, what do you think so far? Well anyway, as you might have known, this is not going to be an ordinary Christmas, so...do you think anything else odd and beyond belief will happen?

-EVAN AAML

That morning, Mrs.Ketchum woke up and walked around the house. Brock had already woken up and was downstairs preparing breakfast and the Pokemon were there helping him. Evan wasn't in the house, but left a note saying that he would be back soon. So Mrs.Ketchum went upstairs to check on Ash and Misty. She opened the door slowly and quietly in case they were asleep, ( which she expected ). When she opened the door, she smiled at what she saw.

On the bed was Ash and Misty, both asleep. Misty's head was on top of Ash's chest and their arms were wrapped around each other. Mrs.Ketchum also notticed the smiles on their faces and Ash's hoodie on Misty. She felt that this was a important moment, so she took one picture, and then got Brock to show him. He also smiled. Pikachu and Togepi then joined them in bed. After a half an hour, Evan returned and Mrs.Ketchum told him of the sight upstairs. He then went to see for himself and also smiled. Another five minutes and Ash and Misty started to stir. They both woke up, and notticed their positions. They stared at each other for a second or so and then jumped out of bed in shock. Pikachu and Togepi laughed as Misty gave Ash his hoodie.

''I believe this is yours?'', Misty said shyly. Ash put it on. ''Thanks Mist'', Ash said also shyly. Misty blushed at her nickname, one that Ash rarely used. The two and their Pokemon then went downstairs for breakfast. No one decided to mention their predicament earlier, so Ash and Misty thought they didn't know. ''Good morning everyone'', Ash and Misty said. They both then sat down at the table. Brock put all the food on the table and they began to eat.

''So what do you kids plan on doing today?'', Mrs.Ketchum asked. ''I thought we were all going to Prof.Oak's Christmas Eve party'', Ash said. ''Well yes, but I meant the whole day. The party is at night'', Mrs.Ketchum stated. ''Oh, well...I planned on doing...some shopping'', Ash said. ''I'll join you, I was going to as well'', Brock said. ''I'll stay here and...uh, help Mrs.Ketchum prepare for tonight'', Misty said. Everyone then looked at Evan. ''Uh...I'll do a little of both'', Evan said. So after breakfast, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu went shopping while Misty, Togepi, and Evan stayed to help Mrs.Ketchum. However, even though they said they were going to a mall, Ash first stopped at a frozen lake on the way there.

''Uh Ash. why are we here?'', Brock asked. ''To get Misty's present...a Tentacool! I know she always wanted one since we met, so I think she'll love it!'', Ash said. ''Do you think their still in the lake?'', Brock asked. ''I hope so'', Ash said as he stopped on the lake, making a hole in it as he did. ''What are the odds you will find one?'', Brock asked. However, right after he asked this question, a blue blob with red dots covered the hole from inside the lake. Ash and Brock weren't sure what it was, so Ash found a stick and poked it. Suddenly, the blob jumped out of the hole, and amazingly, it turned out to be a Tentacool. Before Ash could say anything to Brock, the Tentacool used a Tackle Attack on him. Ash flew back about ten feet and landed on his back.

''Well that was easy! See Brock, I told you we'd find one'', Ash said dazed and confused from the attack. ''OK Pikachu, you know what to do'', he continued groggily. Pikachu then jumped in the air and used a Thundershock on Tentacool. It immediatly fainted. Ash then jumped up and threw a Pokeball. ''Pokeball go!'', Ash yelled. The Tentacool went inside the Pokeball, shook a little and then, ''Ping!''. ''Yes! I got Misty's present!'', Ash yelled with excitement. ''Good job! Now on to the mall!'', Brock said. Ash nodded and they left.

Meanwhile, at Ahs's house, Misty was working on something alone in a room when Mrs.Ketchum opened the door. ''Hello Misty, what are you doing?'', Mrs.Ketchum asked. Misty in a freight covered her project. ''This?...Well, I didn't get to go shopping...so'', Misty said scared. ''Your making something for Ash aren't you?'', Mrs.Ketchum said. ''Yes, you caught me'', Misty said sadly revealing a sewing kit to her. ''Well, what are you making for him?'', Mrs.Ketchum asked. ''Well, I was thinking of a scarf, for the winter'', Misty said. ''Oh, your making one for everyone?'', Mrs.Ketchum asked. ''Oh no, I already got stuff for everyone else, I just...wanted to make something special for Ash...you know...from me'', Misty said shyly. Mrs.Ketchum smiled.

''It's OK deary, I know you love Ash'', Mrs.Ketchum said. Misty started to blush. ''What!? What do you mean!?'', Misty asked starting to panic. ''You act the same around Ash as I did to Ash's father, and believe me, he was exactly like Ash'', Mrs.Ketchum said. ''Well, uh, umm...OK you got me, the truth is...I love Ash. I love him so much, but I'm afraid to tell him how I feel...and that's OK with you?'', Misty asked concerned. Mrs.Ketchum nodded. ''Yes, it's alright. In fact, I wanted you two to get together since I first met you'', Mrs.Ketchum said. ''Really? How come?'', Misty asked. ''I'm getting on in years dear, and Ash is a bit stubburn. So I wanted him to get with someone who understainds him...when I forst met you, I could tell you had feelings for him, and Ash likes you too, so I knew then that you two were met for each other, and besides, if you two get together...I could get grandkids!'', Mrs.Ketchum said. Misty sweatdropped.

''Oh, thanks I guess...oh! Now I don't know what to do to make it special for him!'', Misty said worried. ''Don't worry, I'll help you'', Mrs.Ketchum said. ''Show Ash you truly love him'', a voice said from behind them. They both turned and notticed Evan stainding at the door way. ''If you truly love him, and you show it in that scarf...then he will know how you feel'', Evan explained. ''Yeah, that's a great idea!'', Misty said. She then turned to face her project when a cold wind blew through the room. They turned to see what happened, and Evan was gone, snow was on the floor where he stood.

Meanwhile, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were at a mall shopping. They got several things for people for Christmas already. Ash looked at the Pokeball containing Misty's soon to be Tentacool. ''You OK Ash?'', Brock asked. Ash kept on looking at the Pokeball, but answered. ''No, it's just...I feel that I should get something else...for Misty'', Ash said. ''Well then get her something else'', Brock said. ''I want to, but I'm not sure what, it has to be...special'', Ash said. Suddenly, they felt a cold breeze. Some snow hit the back of their necks which caused goose bumps to appear. They both turned around and saw Evan, who was walking up to them. ''Well Ash, it seems to me you should go into that store'', Evan said pointing to a store in front of them. They both turned to see the store.

''Keepsakes?'', Brock said reading the name of the store. ''That sounds promising'', Ash said. Evan then walked up to them. ''This store is well known for, ''special'' gifts'', Evan said. ''How come I've never heard of it then?'', Ash asked. ''This tore is well known by me and...a friend of mine'', Evan said making it easier to understaind. ''Oh, OK well let's go check it out'', Ash said. So Ash, Brock, Evan, and Pikachu walked in. The store was small, but filled with alot of trinkets. There were stuffed animals, jewerly, pictures, and many other keepsakes. As they looked around, Ash and Pikachu spotted something. This something was a necklace, shaped like a raindrop, which reminded Ash of Misty's gym badge, the Cascade Badge, ( I heard that this idea may have been used, so I apologize for those who might have used the same idea ). Immediatly, he knew this was it.

''Hey guys look at this!'', Ash said showing it to them. They both smiled. Ash then brought it to the store owner and cashier, an older man. ''Ah, would you like this engraved young man?'', the man asked. ''Oh yes, can you have it say, ''Misty''?'', Ash asked. ''Yes, just a moment'', the man said. He then went into a back room. In a few minutes, he came back out. The name, ''Misty'', was spelled in Italics in Gold. ''Thank you'', Ash said. After he said that, the older man notticed Evan, who walked up to him. They didn't talk, but Evan nodded and the older man smiled. ''I see you've met Evan'', the man said. ''You know him?'', Ash and Brock both asked. ''Let's just say...I'm friends with him and another older man he knows'', the man said.

Both Ash and Brock were confused, but decided not to get involved, Pikachu, on the other hand, had a guess as to who the other man they mentioned was. Ash then walked up to the manager and handed him the money for the necklace, but he pushed it away. ''Oh no, this is free, consider it, a present'', the man said. ''Wow, thank you!'', Ash siad. As Ash, Pikachu, and Brock left the building, Evan gave a wink at the old man and he winked back. Evan then left the building and caught up to Ash and the others. ''This will be pefect!'', Ash said. They then decided to head back to Ash's house.

Meanwhile,at the house. ''Well Mrs.Ketchum...what do you think?'', Misty asked as she showed her the scarf. It was a beautiful scarf with Ash's name on the bottom, on the back was...''From Misty''. ''It's beautiful Misty...I'm sure Ash will love it!'', Mrs.Ketchum said. They then heard the door downstairs open and close. Misty wrapped up the scarf and hid it. She, Togepi, and Mrs.Ketchum then went downstairs. When they got there, they saw Ash, Brock, Evan, and Pikachu taking off their winter jackets. ''Oh good your home!'', Mrs.Ketchum said. ''We must get ready, Prof.Oak's party is in a couple hours'', she continued. As they started to walk into the house more, Misty stepped in front of Ash.

''So...where were you guys?'', Misty asked curiously. Ash became nervous. ''Uh...no where'', Ash said nervously. He was holding onto the Pokeball and necklace in his hoodie front pocket saying this. ''Hmm...I'm keeping an eye on you!'', Misty said. She then walked away. After that, Ash sighed heavily and Evan laughed a little. Later that day, everyone got ready for Prof.Oak's party. Mrs.Ketchum and Misty were upstairs helping each other get ready, Togepi was playing next to the girls, Evan was downstairs already set, ( no one knows where he got his clean outfot from ), and Brock, Ash, and Pikachu were getting ready in the kitchen. After an hour or so, everyone was ready. All the guys were downstairs waiting for Misty and Mrs.Ketchum.

Evan was simply wearing a nice sweat shirt with some nice sweat oants, ( sorry, not exactly sure what you people wear for Christmas, i'm just going with the basics for my family ), Pikachu had a small, white sweat shirt with lightning bolts on it, Brock wore a brown shirt and black pants, and Ash wore a white shirt with navy pants. Finally, they heard the girls walking down the stairs. Ash's mouth slightly opened when he saw Misty come down. She was wearing a white sweater that sparkled, ( glitter i suppose, i'm not sure how they do that ), with blue pants, ( winter remember ).

''Wow!'', Ash whispered to himself. Misty notticed Ash starring at her and blushed. Mrs.Ketchum soon followed Misty down, wearing a red shirt and green vest with blue pants. Togepi, who Mrs.Ketchum was carrying, wore a little vest with snowflakes on it. ''Well, shall we go?'', Misty asked when she reached the bottom, trying not to look at Ash. ''Yeah!'', everyone said. They then left for Prof.Oak's lab. When they got there, they knocked on the door and Prof.Oak opened it.

''Why hello to you all! It's great to see familiar faces again!'', Prof.Oak said. He then saw Evan. ''And yet here is a unfamiliar one'', he continued. ''I'm...Evan'', Evan said shaking his hand. ''Pleased to meet you'', he continued. ''Likewise'', Prof.Oak said. Everyone then walked into the lab. Prof.Oak showed them to the mainhall. In there was Gary, Tracy, and three people who looked like scientists. ''Hey guys!'', Gary said. ''It's been awhile!'', Tracy said. ''Yeah it was'', Brock stated. ''A little too long'', Misty said. They then introduced Evan. Afterwards, they walked up to the scientists. One was a female with long, redish hair, one was a male with bluish hair, and the third was really short and spoke with an accent.

''Hello, I am Ash, this is Misty, Brock, Evan, Pikachu, and Togepi, who are you?'', Ash asked. The scientists looked at them and were shocked. Quickly, they answered. ''I'm proffesor Cherry'', the girl scientist said in a sort of shocked, panicy way. ''And I'm proffesor Blueberry!'', the boy scientist said back. ''I'm just an...uh...assistant'', the short scientist said. Ash and the gang was going to talk to them more, but the door knocked, so Ash and Misty went to answer it while Brock, Evan, and the Pokemon went somewheres else. This left the scientists alone.

''Fhew! that was close! What are they doing here!'', the girl scientist said. ''I don't know Jessie, but'', the boy scientist said before being muffled by the short scientist. ''Quiets James! If they find out it's Team Rocket here and not scientists, we'll be blasting off again!'', the short scientist whispered. ''Right, Meowth's got a point...and Blueberry isn't a tree you idiot!'', Jessie said. ''Well you said a berry, so I thought of berries at the time'', James said. ''Just remember, we're undercover to get's some Pokemon!'', Meowth said. Meanwhile, Ash and Misty went to the door. They opened it to see two friends of their's, May and Max.

''May, Max! What are you guys doing here!?'', Ash asked shocked. ''Well we decided to celebrate Christmas with you guys!'', May said. ''When we got home, we started to miss you guys, so our parents let us come here for Christmas!'', Max explained. ''Prof.Oak already knows, so we can stay here at the lab for a couple of days'', May said. Ash and Misty then let them inside. They took off their winter jackets to reveal their outfits. May was wearing a red-long sleeve sweater with jeans and Max was wearing a green-long sleeve sweater with jeans. Ash and Misty then led them to the mainhall. They then introduced them to Gary, Tracy, and the scientists, ( who seemed shocked they arrived ). After that, Max started to talk to Gary and Tracy about Prof.Oak while May sat on the couch with Misty to play with Togepi and have some,''girl talk''. ''So Misty...how have you been?'', May asked obviously hinting something to her.

''I've been fine'', Misty said seeing the hint. ''So...have you talked to you know who alot?'', May asked making sure no-one could hear them. ''What do you mean?'', Misty asked. ''Ash of coarse! Have you tried to get him under the mistletoe?'', May asked. Misty took this by surprise and answered in the best way possible. ''MAY! I don't like Ash like that!'', Misty said embarrassed. ''C'mon Misty, I knew you liked him since the first time I met you, you two are perfect for each other!'', May said. ''Well I'', Misty said trying to think of something, it failed. ''It's pointless to hide it Misty, I'm your friend and I want to help you'', May said. Misty then sighed.

''OK...your right...I do like him, well no, not like...I love the little pain in the rear...no matter what...I love him so much'', Misty said. She then turned to see May, who had the big, anime, glassy eyes. ''Ohhh! That's so romantic!'', May said holding Togepi who chirped happily. Misty started to blush emensfully. ''May...you have to promise not to tell anyone! Mrs.Ketchum and Evan already know, luckily I can trust all three of you to keep this a secret'', Misty said. ''OK I promise, besides, I want you to tell Ash you love him...but who's Evan?'', May asked. ''He's the guy over there talking to Max now'', Misty said pointing to Evan, who was leaning against a wall. ''Oh, I should go meet him!'', May said. She then got up and walked over to Evan and Max. Max notticed May and told her to get over there.

''May, hurry up and talk to Evan...he's really cool, ( ahh, the youth saying that I'm cool, brings a tear to my eye ), Evan, this is my sister May!'', Max said making an introduction. ''Pleased to meet you!'', May said bowing, ( I mean curtsy ). ''Charmed'', Evan said. He then finally lifted his head up from leaning on the wall and looked at the two. ''So what do you kids want for Christmas?'', Evan asked. ''I want my first Pokemon! A Natu, ( reminds me of him )'', Max said excitedly.''I'm not quite sure...I guess what I want the most is'', May said before being stopped by Evan. ''To spend Christmas with your family and friends and a new Pokemon for your Pokemon Contests...and you want to see something happen, but I can't say because it's a secret, ( Ash and Misty )'', Evan said answering for her. oth May and Max stood there in shock, he guessed correct. Evan then started to walk away.

''Wait! How did you know that!?'', May asked while Evan walked away. Without stopping or turning around, Evan answered. ''I know these things'', Evan answered. He then left May and Max alone, dumbfounded. After awhile, everyone was all together in the mainhall. They all started to chat and such, but then Prof.Oak tapped on his glass of egg-nog with a spoon to get everyone's attention. He then stood on a small platform while everyone watched form couches, chairs, or simply by stainding. ''Now then, I would like to thank all of you for attending this party, I would like to thank Mrs.Ketchum for supplying all of these wonderful meals, ( everyone claps ), and to May and Max, who traveled for a long distance to be here, ( everyone claps ), and to Proffesors Cherry and Blueberry and their assistant for offering to stay here for awhile to help me with the Pokemon!'', Prof.Oak said. Everyone started to clap again, but stopped when Evan spoke up. ''Well Prof., that would be great...if they were real scientists of coarse'', Evan said. ''What do you mean?'', Prof.Oak asked. This got everyone's attention, and got Team Rocket in a panic. ''Have you notticed that all of the Profs. in the Pokemon world are named after trees?'', Evan asked. ''Yeah so?'', Ash asked. ''Blueberry isn't a tree!'', Evan said. Everyone then realized this was true.

''Yeah your right!'', Ash said. Jessie, James, and Meowth then paniced. ''See! I told you Blueberry wasn't a tree you idiot!'', Jessie said hitting James. ''OK, ow! Sorry!'', James said. ''Who cares! Our cover is blown!'', Meowth yelled. Jessie and James then started to chuckle. ''Prepare for trouble, our cover is blown! And make it double, your egg-nog tasted like foam! ( stop laughing, you try to make a rhyme like that, it's hard! ). To protect the world from devistation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!'', Jessie and James said. ''Meowth! That's right!'', Meowth finished. They then removed their costumes to reviel Team Rocket.

Now that Team Rocket is here, will they get what they want, will Ash and Misty finally get together, and who is Evan talking about when he says ''an olf friend?'', find out all this and more on the next chapter!

I swear, the Pokemon t.v business should hire me as the new narrator! -EVAN AAML


	3. Dec 24,25 Dreams come true

Well, here is chapter 3, what do you think so far? I hope you like it, then otherwise, I'm wasting my time! Well anyway, if you have any questions, or just want to talk, reviews are excepted! And now, on to the story!

-EVAN AAML

Last time on Christmas, Team Rocket had just revieled themselves in front of everyone at Prof.Oak's Christmas party.

''Before you's ask, we're here for Pokemon! But...NOW WE HAVE TA RUN!'', Meowth yelled. Team Rocket then tried to run away, but Evan stepped in front of them. ''Sorry, but I can't let you do that!'', Evan said. ''Oh yeah? Well we'll just have to make you!'', Meowth said revieling his claws. He then looked into Evan's eyes. When he did, shock covered his face and he put his claws back in his paws, ( hey, that rhymes! ). ''Hey! I knows you! Your...'', Meowth yelled before Pikachu ran up and covered his mouth.

''Pikachu! Pika, Pikachu!'', Pikachu said. Meowth then acted as though as he remembered something. ''Oh yeah, I forgot the rules...hehehe!'', Meowth said embarrased. Everyone, ( except Togepi and Evan ), looked at them not understanding anything they said. Meowth nooticed this and grabbed Jessie and James, and ran out the door. ''Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!'', Meowth yelled while running. Eventually they were gone. Everyone then looked at Evan with confusion. ''Hey don't look at me...I don't know anything about this!'', Evan said. So everyone dropped the topic and continued with the party. Later on, Ash was talking to Pikachu about something while Misty played with Togepi on the couch. Misty was curious as to what they were talking about, because Ash was blushing alot. ''But Pikachu, I can't just say that I want to dance with her, she'll think I like her or something!'', Ash said queitly to Pikachu. ''Pika, chu, Pikachupi?'', Pikachu asked. ''Yeah, I guess I really do like her...OK, let's do this'', Ash said gulping. After awhile, Ash sat next to Misty on the couch while she continued to play with Togepi. Misty notticed that Ash was blushing and Pikachu was giving him support for...something.

''Uh...Misty...I just want to say...um'', Ash said nervously. ''Yes, well?'', Misty asked suspiciously.

''I just wanted to say...you look really pretty tonight...and...would you like to dance!?'', Ash asked nervously nearly having a heart attack. Pikachu was giving him a pat on the back, ( literaly ), for gratitude. Misty was completely shocked at this and blushed madly. But she came over her senses and gave Ash a hug. ''Thank you...that means alot to me. And yes, I'd love to dance with you'', Misty said still hugging Ash. They then got up and walked to where everyone was dancing. They then stopped walking and faced each other. Ash stuck his hands gently around Misty's waist while Misty carefully put hers around Ash's neck. They then started to dance. While they danced, they notticed May dancing with Tracy and Mrs.Ketchum dancing with Prof.Oak, ( no shipping intended ). Over by the wall, they notticed Evan teaching Pikachu and Togepi how to dance.

''Look at everyone dancing'', Misty said. ''Yeah, having fun, the holiday spirit'', Ash said. Misty and Ash then looked into each other's eyes. They soon lost each other doing this, but continued dancing. Then, Ash pulled Misty a little closer to him...and Misty placed her head against his chest. They both blushed even more. After that, the song ended. Misty opened her eyes, ( for she closed them on Ash's chest ), and let go of Ash. They stepped back, but Misty looked on the ground, blushing and thinking of something. She then looked at Ash, who had been stairing at her, and stepped closer.

''Follow me'', Misty said. She then grabbed Ash's hand and led him to a huge circular shaped hall, which had a glass covered opening on the top. This room, however, was strangly unocupied by anyone and was dark due to the clouds covering the moon above. ''Why did you bring me here?'', Ash asked. Misty then blushed more.

''I wanted to tell you something...alone'', Misty said. Ash got slightly closer to her, for she was quieter.''You see Ash, for the longest time...I've held in something...something that's been bottled up for so long, it's done nothing but build'', Misty said quietly. Ash got closer to her. ''And lately, it's been bothering me...how I've held it...I've told this secret to your mom and May, and Evan found out...but it's pointless to tell anyone...if I haven't told you'', she continued. She then put her head right beside Ash's to whisper in his ear. ''And...the secret is...I love you'', Misty whispered. Ash then stepped back, so he could be face to face with Misty. Both of them were blushing, but Ash's face was filled with shock, while Misty's face was filled with mixed feelings.

''Do you mean it?'', Ash asked quietly. Misty nodded. ''Wow...that's amazing...and sort of ironic'', Ash said quiet still. He then got closer to Misty. ''You see, I've had the same problem'', he said. He then copied Misty by whispering in her ear. ''Misty...I love you too'', Ash said whispering. Their faces then seemed to switch emotions. Misty then looked Ash in the eyes and smiled, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. Ash then whipped the tear away. As soon as he did, Misty ran into his embrace. They stood there hugging, until they looked at each other...and shared their first magical kiss. Watching them were Mrs.Ketchum, May, and Evan, ( Mrs.Ketchum and May were together, Evan was on the other side of the room, no one knew he was there ). Evan then looked through the glass opening and notticed the clouds. His eyes then turned white, and the clouds slowly began to disappear. Soon, the full moon above was shown through, shining it's briliant light through the glass, and onto the the couple, who had yet to part.

Later that night, everyone decided it was time to leave. So everyone said their goodbyes and left. Mrs.Ketchum, Ash, Misty, Brock, Evan, Pikachu, and Togepi all headed back to Ash's house. Evan and Mrs.Ketchum decided to themselves not to tell anyone about Ash and Misty's new relationship, which worked fine since they seemed to want it like that. When they made it to the house, it was late and everyone couldn't wait untill tomorrow. So everyone immediatly headed for bed. Because Evan was still there, Misty still had to sleep with Ash, but Evan and Mrs.Ketchum knew that this time, she wouldn't mind it. Brock went to bed, ( after making fun of Ash and Misty again about sleeping together ), and Mrs.Ketchum did soon after. Evan sat on the couch, and as Ash and Misty were about to go to bed, Pikachu and Togepi sat next to Evan.

''C'mon guys, time to sleep'', Ash said. ''Pika, Pikachu'', Pikachu said. ''Toge, Toge, Priii'', Togepi said as well. ''Well, it looks like they've made up their minds on what their doing tonight'', Misty said. ''Don't worry guys, I'll have them in in about an hour or so'', Evan said. After some thought, Ash and Misty agreed and went to bed. As they crawled into the bed, they talked. ''So much had happened today'', Misty said. Ash nodded. ''Yeah, last night, you were worried about it so much, you threatened me about, uh ten times'', Ash joked, Misty giggled. ''Yeah, who would have thought that the next night, we'd have prefered it like that'', Misty said. Ash then pulled up the covers over himself and Misty and turned off the light.

''Good night Misty'', Ash said sweetly. ''Good night Ash...I love you'', Misty said slightly shy. Ash then turned over to look at her. ''I love you too'', Ash said. They then slowly gave each other a good night kiss and went to sleep. After a few hours. Ash woke up. He wasn't sure why, but something seemed to tell him he should. He then looked around the room. Like Evan promised, Pikachu and Togepi were sleeping at the end of the bed. Ash then thought of something. ''Evan...ever since we've met, I haven't had any of those dreams...I wonder...'', Ash thought to himself. He then notticed Misty next to him. She looked beautiful sleeping like that...innocent...Ash then gave her a little kiss on the cheek, which made her smile. Ash then slowly got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, ( still sleeping in clothes remember ). He then slowly made his way down the stairs. As he peeked down the stairs, he notticed Evan, still awake sitting on the couch.

''You mind as well come down'', Evan said to Ash. He then walked down the stairs and sat on the couch opposite of Evan. ''Why are you down here?'', Evan asked. ''We need to talk'', Ash said in a serious tone. Evan sighed. ''I saw this coming...well Ash...I guess it's high time you knew'', Evan said.

''Knew what?'', Ash asked. Evan then looked around to make sure no one was around. All Ash notticed was the crakling fire, the only light source of the house. ''Alright, I don't expect you to believe me...but I'm not human, well...not the type your thinking of'', Evan said. Ash didn't know what to take of this. ''Well...I guess that explains the snowball going through your arm, and all of the Pokemon we run into suddenly knowing you...but I'm still going to need proof'', Ash said. ''You want proof? Well then, I'll give you it'', Evan said. Suddenly, all of the windows and doors blew open and all of the wind and snow blew into the house. Evan then threw his fist towards the fire and all of the wind and snow hit it, putting it out.

''Alright, I believe you!'', Ash said quickly. Evan then pushed his hand out in a stop formation and the wind stopped blowing. He then pointed to all of the windows and doors and they slowly and quietly closed. However, now the room was in total darkness. ''I can't see a thing'', Ash said. '' I'll take care of that'', Evan said. He then put his hands together, as he did, a glow beamed through the cracks between his fingers. He then opened his hands and a Christmas star appeared, ( like before ), brightening the whole downstairs. ''What...are...you?'', Ash asked to amazed to say much else. Evan then moved his hand upwards and the star landed on top of the Christmas tree, fusing with the star Misty put up earlier. ''I am the one who has given you those dreams you had'', Evan said.

''I knew it! You are the mysterious figure...but...in the dream...you told me to reviel my true self...what did you mean?'', Ash asked. ''Well, I meant as in your true self...to Misty...which I see you already did, yes I know, I made the moonlight shine in you two at the party. Mrs.Ketchum and May also knows, but they don't know that I know'', Evan said. ''Well that answered alot...but I still don't know what you are'', Ash asked. ''I am the spirit of Christmas...the one and only'', Evan said. ''So...your a ghost?'', Ash asked slightly spooked. ''Well I'd say more like...an angel'', Evan said. Ash smirked, pleased to hear this. ''Now listen, you mustn't tell anyone about me...I'll reviel myself in time'', Evan said. Ash nodded. ''OK, but how come you wanted me to reviel my true self to Misty?'', Ash asked. ''Well, you see, Christmas has many different emotions towards people, one of those feelings is love...you and Misty's love is the strongest one I've ever seen, which is saying something, seeing as how I am as old as Christmas it's self. So I decided to bring forward your true feelings...it makes for a merrier Christmas'', Evan said. He then stood up.

''Where are you going?'', Ash asked. Evan then had the star come down into his hands. ''To help out...an old friend...it is Christmas time after all...you've met him before, with Brock and Misty'', Evan said. He then threw the star into the fireplace, which made the fire roar alive again. As Ash turned back to view Evan, he was gone. But Ash could still hear him. ''I have gone to help him, I'll be back in the morning'', Evan said. ''Who have you gone to help?'', Ash asked looking for him. ''...Santa Clause...'', Evan said. His voice then disappeared.

Ash just stood there, thinking of what just happened. He pincjed himself several times and found out he wasn't dreaming. Ash then went upstairs quietly. He snuck into his room and carefully slipped into bed. He then thought of all the stuff that has happened, and all the stuff that will. As he did, he found himself drifting off to sleep. When he woke up, he looked at the clock next to him It read 8:00. Ash then remembered...it was Christmas!

He then jumped out of bed. He looked all around him and notticed that everyone was still asleep. He then left his room and checked the rest of the upstairs, everyone else was still asleep. So he ran into his room and shook Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi awake. ''Guys, wake up...it's Christmas!'', Ash said. All three of them woke up quickly and became excited. As Misty got up, Ash ran into Brock's room. ''Brock get up!'', Ash said shaking him. Brock then sat up and looked at Ash. He then remembered what today was and jumped out of bed. Ash then ran towards his mom's room. As he ran, he yelled. ''Mom, wake up, it's'', Ash said. He could never finish because as he ran towards her bedroom, her door suddenly opened...and hit him in the face. Mrs.Ketchum then peeked out the door and notticed Ash's face against it. ''Oh, sorry honey!'', Mrs.Ketchum said. ''Oh don't worry mom...I'm OK'', Ash said. He then slipped down to the floor with stars in his eyes.

Ash soon regained his posture and, with everyone next to him, ran downstairs. When they got down there, they were amazed at what they saw. All of the house was decorated extra, with everything glistening. The fire was crakling strong and outside, there was a beautiful snowfall. But by far, the most beautiful thing was the tree. How it glistened and sparkled with radiance. Stainding in front of the fire facing it was Evan. He slowly turned around to face them with a present in his hands. ''Well it took you long enough'', Evan said. He then threw the present to Ash, who caught it shakily. ''Well...what are you waiting for?'', Evan asked. Everyone then looked at each other and smiled. They then ran for their presents. Mrs.Ketchum sat on the chair while everyone opened their presents.

Ash was the first to open since his present was thrown at him. He opened it and found 5 of each type of Pokeball, ( except Masterball of coarse ). Misty opened hers and saw a french tea set. This got Misty all glassy eyed and got her jabbering on how she loves french things. Brock then opened his and found a cookbook that was for human and Pokemon. Pikachu got a little hat that was made for his size, ( oh lord, another Ash! ). Togepi got a small bouncy ball slightly smaller that her. Mrs.Ketchum got a small gardening set and smiled as she waved a bag of appletree seeds at Pikachu, who smiled greatly. As everyone enjoyed their presents, Evan sat on the couch and watched them.

''Hey Evan, why don't you join us?'', Ash asked. ''Oh well, I don't think I got anything from him'', Evan said. As he said this, Misty, ( who was listening to them ), looked under the tree. Under it was one present. Misty picked it up and read it. On the tag it said, ''To Evan, from S.C''. ''Yes you did, here'', Misty said handing him the present. Evan seemed as shocked as everyone else. Slowly, he peeled off the wrapping paper to reviel a box. Evan slowly opened the box and looked inside. As he did, he smiled. He then pulled out a hand sized medalion without a chain. The medalion though was pretty looking and sparkled from the light.

''Why how beautful!'', Mrs.Ketchum said. ''What is it?'', Brock asked. ''It's a medalion, one that I owned along time ago...looks like Santa Claus found it for me'', Evan said. He then held it up to the sun from the window. As he did, the room began to sparkle through it. Everyone became amazed at the sight. After a little bit more of appreciating their presents, everyone went to get ready for later in the day when everyone would come over there to celebrate. Brock helped Mrs.Ketchum with the cooking and cleaning while Evan played with Togepi and Pikachu. Ash and Misty however, went outside to be...alone. They both sat on a rock in the backyard and talked.

''You know, it's been hard trying to keep this a secret, I mean you and me'', Ash said. ''Yeah, I don't think we'll be able to hide it tonight'', Misty said. ''Oh well...let them find out...as long as I am with you'', Ash said lovingly to Misty. Misty then looked at him. ''Do you mean it?'', Misty asked. Ash nodded. ''I mean every word'', Ash said. They then drew closer to each other. While they did, Misty giggled. ''What's so funny?'', Ash asked. ''You...your trying to sound romantic'', Misty said. Ash smirked. ''Is it working?'', Ash asked playfully moving his finger under his nose. Misty then placed her hand on Ash's. ''Yes'', Misty said sincerely. They then drew even closer and kissed each other, ever so gently on the lips. Meanwhile, inside, Mrs.Ketchum was working by the sink, getting ready for later. As she did, she looked out of the window in front of her and notticed Ash and Misty kissing on the rock. She smiled and whispered to herself. ''That's my son'', Mrs.Ketchum said quietly.

Well now, that's the third chapter done, sorry for the delay, my next door neighbor died and I had some stuff to do. Anyway, I will be making another chapter after this, possibly even a chapter after that! Maybe this will even be longer than Pokespy! Anyway, I apreciate your patience with the whole matter, thanks.

-EVAN AAML, Oh yeah, my narrator talk...Now that Ash and Misty are together, will it last, and what about Evan, is he really what he says he is, and what will happen at the Christmas party? Find out on my next chapter! Man that's awsome!


	4. Dec 25 Merry Christmas

Okay, here is chapter 4, hopefully, this is my last one, but I have doubts about it. Anyway, thank you for being patient, I have been having some tough times due to deaths in the family. But thank you for waiting.

-EVAN AAML

After about 10 minutes, Ash and Misty finally went back into the house. As soon as they got in, Brock ran up to them. ''Hey guys! Where were you two?'', Brock asked suspiciously. Both of them were shocked and tried to think of an answer, when Evan walked up to them, put his hand into Ash's hoodie pocket, and pulled out several maps. ''Thanks for the maps guys, I'm going to need them when I leave'', Evan said walking away. He then smirked to himself as Brock walked away, certain of what the now confused Ash and Misty did. Evan then crushed the maps in his hands, having them explode into small bright lights.

After awhile, everyone was ready for the company they were going to get. It was now early afternoon and everyone got dressed into what they wore at the Christmas Eve party last night. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ash, Misty, and Brock went to answer it and saw May, Max, and Tracy at the door. ''Hey everyone!'', the three of them said. ''Hey guys!'', Ash and the gang said back. They then let the three of them in, while they removed their extra winter clothing, they talked.

''Prof.Oak and Gary went to Gary's family's house for a bit, so we came here!'', Tracy said. May then showed Misty what looked like a purse. ''Look what I got! It's a purse made for Pokemon contests! It's got everything we need!'', May said. ''It's so cute!'', Misty said. ''And what did you get Max?'', Brock asked. Max then pulled out a small book from his pocket. ''It's a pocket size Pokemon hand book! It names every single Pokemon and talks about them!'', Max said. ''Cool!'', Brock said. ''What about you?'', Ash asked Tracy. Tracy held up a Pokeball. ''I got a Ponyta!'', Tracy said. ''It can certainly come in handy for sketching!'', he finished. After showing their gifts, they walked into the house and admired it's beauty. Evan and the Pokemon then walked into the room.

''Hello everyone, glad you could make it!'', Evan said. The Pokemon then ran up to greet them. After that, everyone went in to the living room and talked. While they did, the door knocked again. Ash went to open it and saw Gary and Prof.Oak holding bags filled with presents. ''Well that was a fast visit to your family!'', Ash said. ''Well we left about an hour ater we woke up so we were there awhile, oh, and these are for everyone here'', Prof.Oak said handing Ash some of the bags. As Ash and Prof.Oak put the presents under the tree, Gary and Prof.Oak were greeted by everyone there. While this was happening, May and Max walked up to Evan, with suspicious faces.

''So Evan, I still want to know how you figured out all that stuff yesturday!'', May said. ''Yeah, that was so cool! Can you do it again!?'', Max asked. ''Alright, alright, do you remember what I said you guys wanted yesturday?'', Evan asked. They nodded. ''Alright then, go open the door'', he continued. May and Max were confused as to why, but they did as they were told. When they did, they became filled with shock and joy. For at the door were their parents, who were just about to knock on the door. ''Hello kids!'', the parents said. Both May and Max then jumped into their arms for hugs. Afterwards, they brought them in the house. When they did, everyone said hello to them and offered them drinks and snacks. ''So mom, dad, what are you guys doing here?'', Max asked. ''Well, we missed you guys alot and wanted to spend Christmas with you, and we brought you the presents Santa left for you at the house!, ( everyone believes in Santa because the parents don't leave the presents under the tree )'', the parents said. They then both pulled out a Pokeball and handed it to them. ''No way!'', May said happily and shocked. They then both opened their Pokeballs to see what was inside them.

Max's Pokeball opened up and a small, greenish bird appeared. ''Wow, a Natu, just like...I wanted'', Max said realizing something. ''May's Pokeball then opened and a long, bluish sea-serpant appeared. ''Wow, a Dratini, this will be great for...Pokemon Contests'', May said also realizing something. Both of them then ran to Evan, who was trying not to look at them. ''You were right! We want to know how you did that right now!'', May and Max yelled. Evan was trying to think of a answer when suddenly, the door burst open. When it did, a man dressed as Santa, a woman dressed as an Elf, and...a cat dressed as a Reindeer walked in. ''Merry Christmas everybody!'', the Santa said. ''Santa has come to town!'', the Elf said. The Reindeer just stood there, keeping an eye on Pikachu and Evan. The three of them then walked in front of everyone as the Santa brought his bir, red bag over.

''Now let's see what I have for you all...Ah! How about...THIS!'', the Santa said. He then pulled out a small bazooka and fired it. It shot out a net that covered everyone but Ash, Evan, and Pikachu. ''What's going on!?'', Ash asked yelling while trying to remove the net. ''Aha, prepare for trouble!'', the Elf said. The Reindeer then jumped in front of them. ''Let's just cut it short'', Meowth said. They then tried to grab Pikachu, but he jumped backwards before they could grab him. ''That's it! Pikachu, Thundershock!'', Ash yelled. Pikachu then jumped in the air and fired a Thundershock attack. The attack shot at Team Rocket, causing them to fly into the fireplace and fly straight upwards, through the chimney. ''Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!'', Team Rocket yelled as they flew in the air. They were soon nothing left but a star in the sky.

Ash and Evan then removed the net. After they did, they looked around. All of the Christmas decorations were destroyed. As everyone pouted, Ash looked at Evan. Evan then thought for a moment and smirked. ''Well, I was going to reviel myself sooner or later'', Evan said. Ash then smiled as Evan walked forward. ''I am going to ask you all to step back'', Evan said. After they did, Evan began to glow a white, bright light. Everyone gasped at what happened next. Suddenly, the room began to glow. As it did, everything that was destroyed began to fix itself. After a little bit, all of the light disappeared and everything was what it looked like before Team Rocket appeared. Everyone except Ash, Pikachu, and Togepi looked at Evan in shock. Evan then turned to face them. ''Well, I guess I have to alot of explaining to do. Better sit down, this might take awhile'', Evan said. So everyone did, and Evan told them what he told Ash.

After he told them, they were all speechless to say the least. Then May and Misty finally spoke. ''Wow, an angel! Can we see your wings?'', May and Misty asked. Some of the people in the room sweatdropped and collasped at the idea. ''Well I can't show you my wings, but I can show you a part of it'', Evan said. He then put his hands out towards May and Misty and light appeared. All of the sparkle then began to form in both of his hands. The light then turned into two feathers, but these feathers were all white and rather large. He held his hands out with a feather in each one and the girls each took one. They gazed at it in marvel. ''I wonder, does that mean we'll all be angels?'', Brock asked, ( sorry if this goes against your religion, I apologize, I am using mine ). ''Well it depends, you must have a pure heart. I can see pure hearts in people...and by the looks of it, everyone in here is, except...Togepi. But this is only due to her age, I'll fix that'', Evan said.

He then bent down to be closer to Togepi. Togepi slightly walked up to him, unsure of what he would do. Evan then reached out and put his front, ( index ), finger where Togepi's heart is. A small, white light then formed where his finger was. Togepi started to squeal uncontrollibly, it obviously tickled. Evan then pulled away and stood up. ''There, it's done'', Evan said. While Misty picked up her baby to examin her, a loud crash was heard. They turned around and saw Team Rocket, who fell from the sky and landed straight down.

''Ow, dat hoit!'', Meowth said in pain. ''Next time, we should prepare for crash landings earlier'', James said. ''At least we landed somewhere warm and soft'', Jessie said. ''Team Rocket!'', Ash yelled. Team Rocket then looked up and notticed everyone. ''Oh you've got to be kidding!'', Team Rocket said shocked and sad. ''Your going to pay for coming back!'', Ash said. Evan then stepped forward. ''Now, now, it's not their fault they crashed here'', Evan said walking up to them. He then held his hand up and the roof suddenly repaired itself in a white light. Team Rocket then looked at Evan in fear and shock. ''Did he just do what I think he did!?'', Jessie and James asked. ''I told you not to mess with him!'', Meowth said. ''I have to tell my story AGAIN!'', Evan said disappointed. ''Don't worry, I's knows your story, I'll tell em'', Meowth said. ''Oh, thanks'', Evan said. Meowth nodded.

Jessie and James still looked dumbfounded, but shrugged. ''Alright, time for round two!'', Jessie said. ''With plan two!'', James continued. Everyone got ready for a battle, but Evan simply walked forward and held his hands out. He then shot out a ray of white light, which engulfed Team Rocket. Everyone was blinded until the light faded away. Team Rocket however, was still there, unfazed by the light. Before anyone could ask, Evan answered.''I did to them what I did to Togepi, I gave them pure hearts'', Evan said. Everyone, including Team Rocket, seemed shocked. ''There not really bad, just misunderstood, so I helped them...it is Christmas time after all, now then, let's get to opening presents...we have to do them before midnight'', Evan said. Everyone wondered what he ment, but went on with presents anyway.

May and Max's parents and Team Rocket never got presents since they came unexpectedly, but they didn't mind drinking egg-nog or hot coa-coa and watching everyone else open their presents. Mrs.Ketchum recieved many kitchen, gardening, and other motherly supplies, Prof.Oak got pretty much just Pokemon books and of the such. Tracy recieved sketching paper, pencils, and extra supplies. Gary got surprisingly the same thing Ash got from Santa, ( Pokeball set ), and some clothing. May got many clothes, a Pokeblock making book, and a packet for all of the restaraunts in Kanto. Togepi pretty much just got baby toys, the typical baby stuff. Pikachu recieved apples and ketchup, something no one was surprised about. Ash gave him a book on what to do if your addicted to certain foods, with bookmarks on pages for apples and ketchup, so Ash got a little electric shock for that. Brock recieved a new apron from Misty, ( still pink ), some breeder materials from everyone, and a book on how to get girls from Ash, ( snicker ). Evan didn't expect any presents, but recieved some new clothes, traveling food, and a bit more traveling supplies. Max got only Pokemon supplies and things like that. Misty recieved Water Pokemon merchandise, cute clothes, and some little extra things, such as baby clothes for boys and girls with a little congradulations to your new baby sign, ( Brock and his jokes! ). Ash got a new Pokedex, some extra Pokemon supplies, and clean underwear, which he immediatly hid. After a couple hours, everyone was done with their presents. Only a few were left under the tree, which May picked up.

''Here are two presents for Misty...oh and look, the're from Ash!'', May said giggling. Ash blushed a little as Misty took the presents from May. Both of them were small, but it didn't matter. The first one she opened contained a Pokeball. ''A new Pokemon!? Thanks Ash!'', Misty said. ''Pokeball, go!'', she yelled. A white, bright light then came forth, as it disappeared, a large jellyfish appeared. ''A Tentacool! Oh it's beautiful, thank you Ash!'', Misty said as she hugged Ash. He blushed emesfully, which everyone laughed at. While Togepi and Pikachu got to know Tentacool, Misty reached for her second gift.She seemed to think that this gift was something...more. Mrs.Ketchum, May, and May's mother seemed to think the same thing, for they sat right beside her before she opened it. She carefully removed the wrapping paper as she thought of what the present could be. When the wrapping paper was gone, a white box was shown. Misty slowly removed the top of it and covered her mouth in a gasp. For inside the box was the raindrop pendant, with her name spelled out in gold Italics on the center. The girls all gasped at the present Ash gave her. Ash then walked over to her and took the necklace. He then went behind her and placed it on for her.

''Let's see what it looks like on you'', Ash said. He then looked at Misty with the pendant on. ''Ah, it looks great'', he said. Misty then had a lonely tear fall down her face as she gave Ash a warm, thankful hug. ''Thank you'', Misty whispered in Ash's ear. ''You didn't read the card yet'', Ash whispered back. Misty then sat up and looked in the box. Inside of it was a white card. She opened it and read it. She then covered her mouth again as May read it out loud. ''To Misty, my best friend, love Ash... ahh, that's so sweet!'', May yelled in joy. May then remembered that Misty told her not to tell anyone. So she shut her mouth to prevent anything else from escaping. Although Misty knew what she was doing and was grateful for it, everyone else was wondering what she was doing, but they ignored it.

Misty then reached for the last two presents. She pulled them from under the tree and handed them to Ash, blushing in the process. ''Here...Ash... these are for you'', Misty said shyly. ''Thanks Mist'', Ash said taking the presents. He then opened the first one, which was a box. Inside of this box was a Pokeball, like Misty's, but this one was...different. As Ash picked it up, he notticed that it was covered in sparkling trinkets, ( like those fake diamonds you get on presents ), and across it spelled, ''Pokemon Master''. Ash smiled and thanked Misty for it. ''I would have gotten you a Pokemon with it, but I was unsure of what you would want, so I figured that you would prefer to catch one yourself'', Misty said. ''Don't worry Misty, I like that idea, thanks'', Ash said. He then carefully placed the Pokeball down and opened the next one. This one however, was light, ( as in weight ). He then opened it and pulled out a scarf, which was detailed beautifully.

''I hand made that, so that it was...special'', Misty said. Ash then notticed that his name was spelled out on the bottom. But as he flipped it over to the back, he notticed more words. ''From Misty'', it read, but under it were words that looked like they were recently added on...''With Love'', was placed right beside it. Ash smiled and put the scarf on. After he did, he hugged Misty for the present. ''Thank you...I love it'', Ash whispered in her ear. ''Your welcome...Ash'', Misty whispered back.

After the hug, everyone, ''Awwwed'', After that, Ash and Misty played with Pikachu and Togepi. All of the parents decided to talk about their children, Gary, Tracy, and Team Rocket talked about...anything, and May and Max decided to talk to Evan about him guessing all of the things they wanted and him being an angel. Suddenly, the clock in the room struck 11:00. As it chimed to the time, Ash, Misty, and Brock walked up to Evan. ''So Evan, you said earlier that we had to finish all of this by midnight...how come?'', Ash asked. Evan then looked up to the three of them. ''Well...at midnight...Christmas is over'', Evan said. He then walked away from them. ''What does that mean?'', Ash asked. Misty then thought of something. ''Wait! Didn't he say he was the spirit of Christmas!?'', Misty asked. Brock then got what she was saying. ''I get it, Christmas will be over in an hour, and that means...'', Brock said. Ash then finally realized what they ment. ''He'll have to leave'', Ash said finishing their sentence. They all then looked back at Evan, who looked back and smiled. Though they knew he was leaving, Ash and the gang tried hard not to think of it. So Ash and Misty decided to talk to each other between the walkway that lead into the kitchen, ( usually where you stick a mistletoe? ), ''So...Misty...what do you think will happen between us...in the future?'', Ash asked curiously. Misty replied.

''Well I was hoping that we could...stay together'', Misty said. ''Yeah, I want to spend every time I can...with you'', Ash said. They then both staired into each other's eyes. They started to draw close to each other. They figured people would be watching, but they didn't care. Ash then stopped moving to talk. ''And to think...all we're missing is a...'', Ash said. Suddenly, yellow and white sparkles began to fly around, like a stream. It flowed around Ash and Misty, until it reached the top of their heads. It then touched the top of the frame that was around the entrance to the kitchen and took form. Eventually, the sparkle disappeared and a mistletoe appeared in it's place. Ash and Misty then turned to see Evan, sitting on the couch smiling while looking at them. Ash and Misty smiled as he bowed to them. Everyone else, who saw Evan's magic, now watched Ash and Misty.

''What was that you were saying?'', Misty asked knowing what was about to happen. Ash smirked and replied. ''Never mind'', Ash said. He then drew closer to Misty, who copied. They both closed their eyes and put their arms around each other. They then did what everyone in the room hoped they would do for a long time...they kissed. Every single person in the room cheered as they kissed. It wasn't until they broke the kiss that all the people swarmed them to congradulate them. As the congradulations continued, Evan sat on the couch next to Gary. May and Max's parents sat at another couch. Suddenly, everyone heard a noise. The cheering stopped as everyone listened. The sound was a chiming, from the clock. The time read 12:00...midnight. After the chime ended, Evan stood up. ''Well...Christmas is over...time for me to leave'', Evan said.

Alright, now that this chapter is finished, it's time for my last one, chapter 5. And if i'm not mistaken, this is now my longest story ever! Who would have thought it! Anyway, now for my expertize,... With Christmas over, Evan now has to leave, will he end up leaving them forever, or will our heroes end up letting him stay, and what should happen if Evan's close friend shows up?...Man, narrating is fun!

-EVAN AAML


	5. Dec 26 Christmas's end, Evan's leave

Alright, chapter 5, my last chapter definitly. I hope you all like it, after this story ends, read what I will write for my author's note, I'll tell you my next story, like I do for all of my stories.

-EVAN AAML

In the last chapter, Everyone found out of Ash and Misty's relationship. Also, Christmas has just ended, and Evan prepares for departure.

Everyone looked at him disappointed as he put on his messy clothes and prepared to leave. But before he did, Ash stopped him. ''Evan wait...why do you have to leave?'', Ash asked. Evan then faced him. ''Because, I am the spirit of Christmas, now that it is over, I must leave. I am only in this form from Dec.1st till Christmas's end'', Evan said. Misty then stepped in. ''Can't you stay?'', Misty asked. ''I couldn't possibly stay here and be of a bother'', Evan said. It was Brock's turn t interfear. ''You can travel with us...on our Pokemon journey'', Brock said. ''As much as I would love to my friends, I'm afraid that's impossible. I must spread the Christmas spirit around'', Evan said. He then walked towards the center of the room. When he reached it, he stopped and faced everyone. He then smiled. Suddenly, he began to glow emensfully. The white light nearly blinded everyone in the house. Eventually, everyone's eyes focused and they were able to see. Evan's attire suddenly turned to a white color. And then he began to float in midair. He then amazed everyone with yet another trick. Suddenly, a huge pair of white, elegant wings appeared from his back. This new feature made the onlookers gaze on wonder. The last thing to appear was a band of light over his head, a halo.

''Here is my angel form...the true sight of the spirit of Christmas'', Evan said. Evan then notticed tears in their eyes at the thought of losing one of their friends. ''Don't worry, I shall not leave you'', Evan said. He then pulled out his medalion and brought it into view. ''This is no ordinary medalion, did you notice the heart in the center?'', Evan asked. Everyone nodded, seeing it. ''Well that means that this shall be...in your hearts. I want you all to have it'', he continued. He then made the medalion levitate in fron of him. It then turned to light and scattered into many pieces. Each piece then flew to a designated person and went inside of their bodies...to their hearts. ''There, we are now a part of each other...we will now never be alone nor forgotten'', Evan said. He then went higher into the air. ''Before I leave you, I would like to ask you to go outside'', Evan said. He then turned to light and disappeared, with nothing but sparkle left.

As they were told, everyone ran outside immediatly. They then notticed a wonderful sight in the sky. A red sleigh floated in the night sky, attached to ropes that lead 9 deer ( Stantler if you like the idea ), the one in the front starngley glowing red at the front. In the sleigh were two figures. One was a jolly looking old man. This man was none other than Santa Claus. The other was one everyone knew...Evan, the spirit of Christmas. ''I would like to thank you for all you have done for me...you are all true friends and family'', Evan said. ''Take care'', he finished. Santa then got ready to leave. ''I too wish to thank you all, for Ash. Misty, and Brock helping me before, ( I never actually saw that episode, but I know it happened ), on their first journey together, and now for showing me and Evan the true meaning of Christmas'', Santa Claus said. He then shook the reins he was holding and the Reindeer took off. Evan then stood up and held his hands out into the air. Suddenly, a huge Christmas star appeared in the sky, one that was big enough for them to go in.

As Santa Claus and Evan headed to it, Evan shot his hand down torwards everyone on the ground and something appeared, which slowly fell to them. Evan and Santa Claus then smiled and flew into the star, which disappeared afterwards, exploding into many other stars. As everyone watched the sight, Ash notticed what was falling from the sky. What was falling was yet another Christmas star, but this one was the most beautiful of all and was attached to a note. Ash caught the star as it slowly reached the ground and took off the note. Everyone then stood behind him to see while Ash read the letter.

''I wish to thank you all again for your help...I will never forget you...and remember...seeing is believeing, ( a quote I got from The Polar Express, a Christmas movie, I loved the quote ). P.S- This Christmas star and note will not disappear like the others, so you may keep them, thought you might like them. Sincerely, Evan, a fan of Christmas, ( sounds familiar? )'', Ash read aloud. Everyone smiled at this and looked up to the sky, this will be a Christmas they will never forget.

Later that day, ( in the morning ), everyone gathered at Ash's house. May and Max's parents were going to leave for home that day, so everyone wanted to say their goodbyes. Team Rocket was also going to leave, feeling that they overstayed their welcome. Prof.Oak was going to take a break from the lab and just relax for a week or so, and Mrs.Ketchum was already getting ready for New Year's. Gary and Tracy had decided to join Ash and the others to get a look at the Hoenn region. Everyone at this time was at Ash's house, however, Ash and Misty were outside...talking.

''So, you guys are heading off soon?'', Misty asked slightly depressed. ''Yep'', Ash simply answered. Misty looked to the ground. ''I'm sure going to miss you'', Misty said sadly. Ash seemed confused and notticed tears coming down Misty's face. ''Why? You have to come with us'', Ash said. Misty then looked up ay him in shock. ''You mean it!?'', Misty asked hopefully. Ash then put his hands on her shoulders, facing her closley. ''I could never leave without you'', Ash said. Misty then cried tears of joy as she ran into Ash, putting her head in his chest. They stood there cradeling each other for awhile. They then stared at each other. Suddenly, it started to snow. Ash and Misty notticed that it was a...Christmasy snowfall. Ash and Misty smiled to each other as they fell into a passionet kiss. Everyone in the house secretly watched their kiss in joy...as the snowfell...magically. Things were certainly going to be different now.

Alright! I'm finished! Now I can tell you my next story! Well, my next one is a one shot, a New Year's special. I know you must be sick of all the delayed holiday specials, but after this one shot, I will have a long, none holiday fic. Oh, and this one shot will also be the first Contestshippy one I wrote, ( mostly aaml, contestshipping is little and at the end ), and it has a special apperance, not by me, but my little brother! Anyway, thanks.

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml -EVAN AAML


End file.
